Jerrie, 'Teazer, and Macavity
by MoonlightMasquerading
Summary: How did Jerrie and Teazer start working for Macavity? What was their life like at the Hideout? Where do the Jellicles come into the picture? Read and review, please!:D Rated T for possible violence and swearing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm reallyyyy addicted to writing stuff with Macavity in. I can't think of anything for Desertion or Field trip. They're dead fanfictions. Sorry.**

**Anyway, I decided to write about how Jerrie and Teazer get to working for Macavity. And the Junkyard. Its unlikely, but hey. Fanfiction. Review, or I refuse to add the next chapter :p**

"'Ey, 'Jer, come look a' thihs!" An accented female voice called from across some garbage piles in London's west end.

"Whot ihs it?!" A similar sounding voice, that of a tom cat, answered. A dark calico head peered up from behind a rubbish bin to gaze curiously at the younger feline opposite him.

"Oi foun' sohme pearls!" The queen replied, giggling mischievously. The two calico cats had been scavenging around this area for hours, for want of something to do. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were street cats- they lived off scraps, and things that were traded for their stolen goods. Half of the time their customers were trading for their own things- the duo of calicos often stole and re-sold the same thing to the poor cat who'd owned it originally.

There were many crimes that could get these two convicted. But in brutal honesty, neither of them really cared.

Rumpleteazer, the female calico, sat down on the filthy ground, polishing off the pearls with her arm until they gave off a dull lustre. The young queen was entranced by shiny or sparkly things. She was only a kitten, and had been on the streets as long as she could remember.

Mungojerrie sank to his knees until he was kneeling besides Rumpleteazer on the stony floor. The young tom was exhausted. As he was a few months older than his sister, he had a tiny bit more maturity. And he also had a 'practical' mind.

For Mungojerrie had been thinking. He detested living in the slums of London- it was cold, dirty, and illness and death were sown among the trash and filthy streets, where Jerrie and Teazer made their home. Being a kitten, Rumpleteazer adored pretty things, and objects that lured her in with their beautiful appearances. Little did she know, a lot of those things weren't the best thing for cats. And believe me, Mungojerrie had found that out the hard way. As a young tom kitten, he had been enticed into eating a doughy mixture topped with tomato flavoured sauce and peppers. He'd been sick for a month. All the older tom wanted was to look out for 'Teazer.

"'Teaze, Oi've bin thinkin," Jerrie started off, rubbing a paw against his jawline.

"Whot, 'Jer?" Teazer cut him off, looking up at the darker calico with her wide chocolate brown eyes. Mungojerrie exhaled in slight annoyance and ruffled the young queens headfur.

"Le' moi fihnish. Ya know we're goohd croiminals, roight?" Jerrie carried on. Teazer looked like she was about to intervene with what he wished to say, but her brother cut her off with a stony glare. The thin calico queen fell into the abyss of silence, and nodded.

"OI think.. Oi thihnk we should join somewhehre where we won' ge' punished fa it. Somewhehre where we'll geht troined, an' 'ave a fairleh decent loifestoiyle. Oi thihnk we should join Mahcaviteh."

Rumpleteazer's jaw dropped. Work for that evil guy? The Napoleon of Crime? No way on Bast's earth would she ever consider going there!

"No way!" 'Teazer cried, looking petrified. The young cat hated the idea of working for London's most evil tom. They'd be rejected, surely?! No, she was a good queen. Well, as good as you could get, living on the streets of London. 'Teazer would never subject herself to working for the Hidden Paw.

'Jerrie sighed, moving in an anticlockwise direction so he was directly in front of his sister. Taking her face in his paws, Mungojerrie offered a weak smile of encouragement.

"Teazah.. Weh're awlreadeh croiminals. An' trus' moi, oi'd nevah, **evah** let ya get 'urt. At leas' we'd 'ave enuff food fa' once," Jerrie spoke softly, lifting his sister's chin so her brown eyes met his.

A long, strained silence followed his little monologue. An onlooker would say that they could practically hear crickets chirping.

Finally, Teazer parted her lips to reply. "Foine. Oi'm in."

_**(Much, Much later..)**_

A squat, dismal looking warehouse sprung up on the horizon. It seemed to omit a message- 'Don't come here.' They had no choice. Cats who entered Macavity's ranks either had nowhere else to go, or were just looking for a better life, like Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Clinging onto 'Jerrie's paw, it occurred to 'Teazer just how idiotic her big brother could be at times.

Jerrie squeezed the young queen's paw before letting go. It wouldn't do to let these henchcats think they were wimps. The older tom tapped the underside of 'Teazer's chin, silently telling her to hold her head up high, as opposed to letting it droop like a lily in the dark.

Teazer held her chin up fairly high before following Mungojerrie inside. After a few terse words with a male cat stood by the door, both calicos headed down a hallway towards an old looking door at the end. The place wasn't very extravagant- plain and simple with absolutely no embellishments, Macavity's hideout was clearly only used for its reason. To turn innocent street cats into ruthless criminals.

Mungojerrie knocked on the door at the end of the room, which swung open to admit the calico cats. Not quite knowing what to do with her paws, Teazer wrapped her arms around her thin torso.

A ginger tom was sitting inside the dark, slightly claustraphobic room, staring at the intruders. Teazer's breath hitched. This was Macavity.

"May I help you?" The Hidden Paw asked in his low, chilling voice. He was irritated at being disturbed when he was about to visit his henches in training.

"We wonted ta joihn uhp," Jerrie stated coolly. He wasn't intimidated by this tom, like Teazer was. Though alike in appearance, their personalities could be complete polar opposites at times like this. Jerrie: Confident and slightly cocky. Teazer: Quiet and a little afraid.

Macavity stood up, and began to circle the two cats, examining their potential. He knew everything he needed to from invading their minds. Names: Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Siblings from the streets of London.

Mungojerrie would quickly gain muscle, and had the right attitude. Macavity wouldn't throw himm out on the streets. the queen.. With Rumpleteazer, he wasnt sure. Thin and frail, the calico wasn't even out of kittenhood.

"Fine. You're in," Macavity stated suddenly, turning and sitting down.. "Barracks are on the right side of the corridor."

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer left, heading to the barrack. Jerrie nuzzled his sister and headed to the door marked for toms. Teazer went into the other room. The sound of cats talking hit her ears, but faded away when they acknowledged the small calico.

"Aww, look! She's clearly just a kitten," The nearest queen cooed, gently tickling 'Teazer under her chin. The calico turned her head away and jumped on an empty bed, burying her face in the pillow. How could she spend the rest of her life here? It certainly wasn't going to be easy.


	2. Of magic and toms

**A/N: I'm at a loss for what to write next in Desertion! I will think of /something/... Anyways, enjoy this chapter. I was watching Beetlejuice while writing it, so if there's a few references, thats why. This chapter is just Jerrie and Teazer's life at the hideout. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Days turned into months, and months slowly turned into years. Each individual day at Macavity's warehouse was the same as the one before. Up early in the morning, henchcat training, then wandering around until it was time to sleep again. An observer would say that this was an extremely dreary life- and it was- but the henchcats, they were used to it.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were no longer the weak, thin strays that had come to Macavity in the hunt for a new, fuller life. Mungojerrie had filled out and gained a lot of muscle- he had queens following him everywhere. Plus 'Teazer wasn't constantly at his side. Now a teenaged queen, nearly of age, the calico queen spent half her time stealing items of value for her boss, or chatting with her group of friends.

'Teazer looked pretty much the same as she had three years ago- the thin, ill body had grown into that of a queen's, thanks to the endless training and decent meals. Decent- well, the food was shit, but certainly better then what the calico siblings had become accustomed to on the streets. Like 'Jerrie, she had her share of male admirers, but never returned their interest. The calico knew 'Jerrie would kill any tom she went out with, anyway. She was still a little kitten in his eyes, and she needed 'protecting.' Sure. Teazer was pretty deadly when she had her usual training weapons with her.

"Rumpleteazer! Where in Bast's name are those diamonds you stole for me?" Macavity bellowed from his small, seclusive office. The calico queen at his door looked back over her shoulder, clutching the stack of papers she'd been given to her chest. Swearing, the queen dropped said papers, causing them to drift to the floor in disarray. Crouching down, 'Teazer picked them up, momentarily crouching close to the floor.

"Oi left them on tha' drawah, 'Sah," Teazer replied, rolling her chocolate brown eyes. She understood her boss's suspicion- the calico thief was well known for trying to steal the things that were meant for Macavity. But the major proportion of the items she stole were pearls; Diamonds were definitely not on her list of things to take for herself.

'Teazer stood up straight, sorting the few files into a more practical order. That was the one disadvantage about being a more educated henchcat- she had to help with filing, blueprints, and things like that. The sheer amount of them clearly showed that 'Teazer's free time would be extremely limited until such time as they were finished.

The Hidden Paw checked the 'drawah' and, as Teazer promised, the diamonds were resting there. Smirking, the red tom moved as quick as a flash so he was leaning on the wall in front of 'Teazer, blocking her path out.

"I see. You never let me down, do you, pet?" He asked, tilting her chin up so she was forced to look at him. The trapped calico queen shrugged and shook her hand free, stepping round the abnormally coloured criminal.

"Oi guess not. 'Ave ta go, 'Sah," Rumpleteazer nodded, before quickly leaving the office. That had been close. Too close for her liking.

'Teazer walked down the claustraphobic corridor. Her intentions were muddled in her head- she couldn't decide whether to work in the barracks, or the wuiet, magical room that only a few henchcats knew how to access. She wasn't a conjurer- unfortunately, but at the Hideout, there were a few magical tricks any cat could use. Such as the magical door that transported you to a place that others just saw as a wall.

Deciding on the magic, Teazer headed down past the jail cells to a smaller corridor that resembled an alleyway more than it did a corridor. Turning her head, the calico queen checked the empty corridor for any observers, but it was completely desolate. Once reassured that it was safe, the calico queen kneeled down and settled the stacks of papers on the floor, swapping them for a long stick of chalk. Holding onto the end of the stone so as not to break the whole thing, 'Teazer drew a door on the small section of wall. Dragging the chalk along, the calico admired her handiwork before drawing on a handle, and knocking three times. She was no Picasso, but the door was sufficient enough to open. Smirking satisfiedly, 'Teazer picked up the paperwork and slipped through to the small rec. room that was concealed behind it. Closing the door by bumping it with her hip, 'Teazer floped down on a small couch. Scattering the files on the desk that seemed to have magically appeared just for this purpose, the calico queen sighed as she started scribbling on the paper.

(Much later)

"'Teazer! Sistaaaaa, guess what?!" An excited black and grey Persian queen bounced up to Rumpleteazer, sitting on a stool next to her friend. 'Teazer lifted her chin from its resting place on her intertwined paws, and lazily turned to face her friend.

"Whot, Delia?" The calico smiled. Her friend, like her, was almost constantly in a happy, cheerful mood. Yet unlike 'Teazer, her optimistic spirits were usually related to toms.

"Right, so, there's a new tom here! And he just happens to be /the/ most BEAUTIFUL thing I have EVER seen!" The queen, now known as Delia, squealed, clutching at her friend's orangle and balck paw. 'Teazer's eyes instantly lit up. It was about time some new toms came round!

"Tell moi more, tell moi more! Whot does 'e look loike?!" Teazer giggled, happily.

"Dark brown, extremely toned- Look! There he goes now!" Delia smirked, pointing to the toned brown tom walking past the two queens. Teazer giggled and purred. "Oi see whot ya mean! E's new. Moiybe we should intahduce ourselves," She winked. Delia nodded. That was te best idea she'd heard all day.

The two mischievous queens slipped off the bar stools and walked so they were about twenty feet behind the tom. Teazer tilted her head, getting a better view of the stranger. "Ohoo, yeah," She nodded her approval. Delia whacked her friend on the back, causing Teazer to focus more on the pain than the gorgeous tom.

Delia and 'Teazer moved over to the hot tom, the latter rubbing the tender spot where her friend had whacked her. The tom turned on his heel, narrowing his dark green eyes questioningly. The Persian of the pair inwardly swooned, and smiled.

"Hey. I'm Delia, and this is Rumpleteazer. We haven't seen you around, so thought we'd introduce ourselves," Delia explained. The brown tom smirked.

"I'm Oztho. Aren't I the lucky tom, getting not one, but two gorgeous ladies welcoming me hre!" He purred, with a slight accent that suggested Italian descent. The calico queen was instantly put off- she was definitely not interested. He was a player. Just as she was about to leave, the tom put an arm round her and Delia.

"Where ya goig, ladies?" Oztho queried, smirking heavily. Teazer rolled her eyes and shrugged his arm off, strolling back to the barracks. Delia stayed long enough to notice Oztho looking after her calico friend. Clearly, he was the type of tom who loved a 'challenge.' The Persian queen said her goodbyes and left to pursue her friend.

**A/N: Reviews make me happy, so please review! Magic, players, what else do you guys want? Please review, leave me any ideas! Extra points if you recognize the Beetlejuice references!**


End file.
